


Insaniam Convertunt

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: AU collection, Angst, Drabble Collection, Insanity, Love, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: It's not his mind that's broken it's his heart.





	Insaniam Convertunt

**Author's Note:**

> AU- Hughie never met Butcher

It's not his mind that's broken; it's his heart. Hughie doesn't need the pills or to be in this hospital, but no one will listen. Sometimes, he sees and hears Robin; she cries out for him to get vengeance. He had tried, that's the reasons he's in here.

In the dead of night, when he remembers the look on A-Train's brother's face when the death plunged into his chest, he felt free. A breakdown, unfit to stand trial is what they said. 

Hughie kept screaming over and over, he knew what he was doing and his work wasn't finished yet. No one would listen to him.


End file.
